Kemono love
by CrazyMissDaisy
Summary: She is a prostitute raising her sister - He is a hybrid lord with a bad temper. To safe her sister she agrees to become his "personal servant" and follow his lusts. Slowly but surely she learns there might be more to him than it seems
1. Chapter 1

Ida was only 4 years old when her mother left. She never gave any reason, one day she just plain took her bags and left. Ida had tried to grab her while weeping "mommy don't leave", but her father had lifted her up. He also cried but didn't try to stop her. From that day he had raised her by his own, a hard task but he did the best he could. When Ida was 10, he meet a new woman and to her joy, they got married a couple of years after. At the same time they discovered that Rebekka, who was the womans name, was pregnant. Ida was thrilled that she was going to be a big sister!

Rebekka died shortly after giving birth to a baby girl. A storm had kept the doctor away. When they put Rebekka to rest, Ida was 16. Her father died within weeks after. When people ask what killed him, she just answer "sorrow". She was now alone with a baby, and to young to get any well paid jobs and the many dead´s surrounding her made people believe she was cursed. She was determined to give her sister, which was named after her late mother, a good upbringing no matter the cost. When a middle aged man offered her money for pleasure she said yes. Unfortunately the gentlemen wasn't always as nice as her first, and you can imagine she soon came in trouble. She got beaten up.

A local woman who made a living of offering security to local pleasure girls found her. All that business was limited to a small area, and she knew exactly what had happened. Many new girls get harsh treatment, but Emily (called Auntie Em by her girls) picked them up, learned them how to deal with the emotions that kind of living bring, and a place to work without fear. Auntie Em had two big guys working as security, and each room had an alarm bell. Also a doctor worked there, protecting girls as well as costumers.

She never told her sister about her work. She made her believe that she cleaned in one of the big farms in the area. In time Ida came to peace with her way, but she knew her sister would be crushed if she learned the truth. Whores, sluts, pleasure girls, no matter the phrase they was considered low life, and relatives often got rejections when applying for school or job. She would not risk Bekkas education cause of her own choice of work.

Rebekka was an intelligent girl, who was easy to raise. For some reason she had a soft being, filled with smile and laughter. She almost never argued with Ida, she followed the rules. Ida was grateful that Bekka had been this easy.

Bekka was just turning 15, and was soon finished with school. Ida herself had quit her job at Auntie Em, although she still volunteered to help new girls out. The reason for this was an angel. Well not a winged one, but god sent never the less. She never saw his face, but he was gentle, sweet. A whole new experience. He had whispered in her ear that she was to good for that living. He was her last costumer.

To celebrate Bekka´s birthday, they both went to the local market festivities, unaware that the next few hours would change they're life forever.

"get up sleepyhead! WAKE UP! you promised to take me to the market, you PROMISED!" Bekka knocked hard on the door, and Ida yawned loud "I'm coming, I'm coming.." sigh, why was her sister a morning person? Normal teens slept at this unholy hour!

"WAKE UP! or ill come in there with the water can!"

"alright alright I'm coming I'm coming" she stretched and started to put on her flannel skirt and blouse, and started to string the corset. It was more a habit than any use, since she was slim without it. She brushed her haystack as she called her hair, and gathered it with a comb. She stumbled down the kitchen still sleepy. The kitchen was small but cousy. The walls was white and there was a little table with a bench. Jars in any form and color filled up every single rack.

"morning!" Bekka was one big smile "so you're ready?"

"shouldn't we eat breakfast first little Missy?"

"nope! I packed a picnic basket! Juice, bread, some cookies, fruit. Everything you need for a day of shopping!"

"I bet its all just a scam to get me out of bed early" she winked

"HOW can you think that about your own sister!" they both giggled. they always talked like that. "come on Ida, we can go eat up on the hill, like we used to when I was little. pleaaaase!"

"okay then, if you insist" when she was a child her father used to carry her up the hill to view the whole county, from their little village to the forest and the distant household of the Lord. Ida had taken up that tradition with Rebekka.

It was just past noon when it happened, the first sign of things to come. Ida had preached, as Bekka put it, that the money shouldn't be spend all at candy and such, but at more needed things – only tho see her redheaded sister ran off to nearest cookie wagon. She shake her head and smiled. That Bekka always with the sweet tooth. She knew that somehow she would still manage to buy everything she needed as well. A voice from behind her...

"well hello!" the voice she knew all that well said, and her blood freeze in her wains. "Curt!" she sizzled at the man beside her. At the same time Rebekka came asking who this fellow was. Ida didn't answer but ordered her sister to go to the food tent. Bekka, who was curios kept asking questions until Ida yelled "GO TO THE TENT_**NOW**_" with a finger pointing in that direction. Bekka said nothing but turned around on her heel and ran with tears in her eyes. She was not used to being yelled at. She thought to herself that she had to figure out who the man was, and with that in her head she ran behind a sales wagon, and climbed to the roof. A deed she would soon regret.

If Bekka had known who the man was, she might not have been so eager to know what they talked about. Curt was a former regular at Auntie Ems, and the worst costumer Ida ever had. He was into having the power, and she always felled dirty after a session with him. But still she was never able to say no when he came. Now he had an offer so make; weekly sessions in return for a very high pay. But Ida refused "I'm not into that anymore Curt. I quit!" and this was the first words Rebekka heard. "find someone else"

"but sweetie you know its only you I want" he said with a sleazy voice

"I don't care"

"see it like this; you don't have that much money. I heard about your struggles to get a ordinary job" his voice was greasy, as greasy as his hair. It was true that very few wanted to hire her, having no experience. "and what if your darling sister trembled over your secret??"

"you wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't... but people talk. I can make them be quite. I'm very well thought off in this county"

Be quite about what?? Rebekka mumbled to herself Ida couldn't possibly have done anything that bad. Could she?

He continued "further more, what is a few session when the benefits is so good? You would never have to worry about money again"

Ida said nothing. She didn't know what to say or do. She shake her head "I don't think so..." he moved closer, so close that only he, Ida and Rebekka heard what he said "well in that case your sister might learn what a WHORE her sister is. Who will hire her after graduation, if they let her graduate that is?? Who would like the sister of a pleasure girl to work for them??" he smiled diabolically.

Pleasure girl?? was Ida a pleasure girl?? she couldn't believe it. She had heard stories of the life's of pleasure girls, and they wasn't pretty. How could her sister be one of them? Bekka almost puked.

"your son of a bitch"

"well thank you! Do we have a deal or what?"

Ida sighed "make it two times a month and we have a deal"

"Double hours?"

"double hours..."

"deal" he reached for her hand and they shake on it. Yeah it was for the best. For Rebekka.

Rebekka jumped from the sales wagon and ran to the tent, so her sister wouldn't discover she had watched her. They both pretended like nothing was happened.

Later that evening Bekka asked to stay and dance with her friends. Reassured that Roy, a young boy with the hots for Rebekka, would take her home safely, Ida went home and to bed. A few hours later she was awaken by the Roy, who told that the lord had taken her, cause of theft. She went after her right away, grabbed only her coat, little did she know that what she wore and stood in would be the only items from her childhood home she would ever see again

The lord turned the glass of wine in his paws and watched the reflections in the light from the fire. He was wearing a robe and yawned quietly. He wasn't in the mood for discussing punishment with some hysterical girl, but Vincent, his oldest friend and loyal head of estate, had begged him to at least listen to her. And when Vincent ask something he usually get it. It had been a hard day, even if the village was only a few hours in bird flight, the cornered roads made it take 4-5 hours each way. He hated to attend to these official celebrating´s. Axially the lord wasn't thrilled about going anywhere outside his home at all. Even tough hybrids are common in this part of the land, people never really trusted a hybrid as lord. Also his appearance was scary, cause he was a wolf hybrid, and children still thought he was a werewolf . His lack of smile and cold eyes didn't bring any good to the matter either.

" Do I really have to??" the lord had grouched as the wagon turned around yet another corner on the long way.

"Yes my lord. As the lord of Jackson, you are required to make an appearance at the annual harvest festivities" a young looking lad answered from the front as he steered the horses "besides its just a quick visit at the mayors. No public"

"Good" he answered and started to scratch the gold threads in his coat. He wasn't used to this fancy clothing. Usually he got along with a pair of cotton pants, a loose shirt and a vest, but not today. He sighed. His newly cut half long hair felt uncomfortable in a ponytail, so he kept messing with it, ending up having to set the hair again.

Vincent smiled to himself. His old friend was always a bit childish when it came to lord responsibilities. He had begged him for days, if they could cancel but Vincent stood firm. To show his face was the only way of getting rid of those beast tales surrounding the lordship of Jackson. And now he wouldn't sit still in the wagon, messing around with his clothe like a 5 year old. He had known the lord for many years, his mother used to be a maid at the Mastle – a nickname for the estate, which was an old castle, with rebuild main building in typical manor style, making it confusing to look at. They became friends when the lord was in his early teens, and he had lasted to this very day. He was now head of estate, and took care of maintaining the daily chores around the house. He made sure that everything from kitchen to fields was running smoothly.

A bad day indeed and to top it all some brat had tried to steal his wallet ´from his wagon when he was on his way home. He had of course taken the girl with him, to spend some time in his dungeon as punishment for her theft. Vincent had found his very harsh, but the lord insisted. And now the girls sister stood at his doorstep to talk her sisters cause. He sighed again.

Vincent opened the door and announced Ida's arrival. The lord didn't move, and Vincent whispered to her "go on, speak your mind. He´s just not the chatty kinda guy"

She cleared her throat and started to speak – about how young Rebekka was, and that she of course would punish her, and she was sure it would never repeat. But the lord didn't say a word, in the matter of fact he was rather annoyed listening to this preach, and just waved her off. Vincent was about to escort her out, but she break loose from his hand

"please listen to me! She´s not that kind of girl... she just.. she did it for me" she cried in despair. She had moments ago learned the reason for the theft. Bekka had heard her and Curt talking. She was scared, scared that Ida would get hurt. She thought if she got some money, then she wouldn't have to be a whore. Ida had said that she hadn't raised her to be a thief. The answer was hurtful into her very soul "its not me who´s a slut, so don't preach morale to me!" it was like a slap in her face, and Bekka soon regretted her harsh words. She was just so scared. Ida promised she would take care of it, make things alright.

"how so" the lord asked, still not moving from his chair. She took a deep breath and shared the story about Curt and Bekka attempt to help. But the lord didn't care. He asked her to leave, and as Vincent tried to get her out the door she screamed as loud as she could; "Your monster! Your Beast!" she cried" tears was running down her cheeks. He reacted to those words... he stood up so fast, the small table with the wine fell over. Vincent reacted fast, by pushing her behind him "WHAT did you just call me!"

"my lord i´m sure she..."

"shut up Vincent im talking to HER!" he was still facing the fireplace

"with all do respect your lordship; any person that will imprison a child under these circumstance is a beast in my book!"

"shut uuuuuup, shut uup!" Vincent begged her, but she was getting angry.

"you think so eh? Maybe you should have raised her better"

"I told you, she normally ain't like this! She only did it because..."

"because you decided it would be a neat idea to be a prostitute, I get it!"

"no you don't! You don't get it at all! All I ever did I did for her! I would do everything for her! I would do anything for her!"

"anything?" a crazy thought was brewing inside. What if? She could take it surely.

"anything" she repeated and Vincent just shake his head and silently begged his friend not to do what he had in mind. Oh please god no!

"would you" he choose his word carefully "stay here and be my personal servant? In exchange for her freedom"

"of course!"

"think before you answer girl" he turned around and in the light from the fire made him look like the demons the priest told stories about at church "would you stay here as MY _personal _servant? To obey my every wish?" she thought for a second. She knew what he had in mind. The question was if she could handle it? He was rather scary and only god knew what this creature was into! On the other hand she tried so much anyways, it was unlikely he would do anything she hadn't tried already.

"I will! On one condition! You have to promise I will see her again!" the lord stood still for a moment. He reached for a paper knife and played with it for a while. Finally he spoke "alright then. You will see her.." he threw the knife right pass her "on this date our contract will be at its end. Acceptable?" the turned around and saw that the whole end wall was a gigantic calender! The dates was going back 100 years – and maybe a hundred forth in time. She looked where the knife was.

"but.. but thats over 5 years from now?"

"your choice, take it or leave it"

"but... 5 years.."

"very well then. Vincent will you escort this maiden out please"

"NO! I.. I will. Ill stay" The lord nodded confirmedly and ordered vincent to get Lucy to find her a room, and escort the girl to town. He was leaving when Ida reached for him "wait! Can. Can I go and say goodbye?"

"sure"

Vincent followed her to the dungeon once again. Bekka fell around her neck in joy and claimed she knew that she would fix it all! Ida didn't say a word. She just started to feel tears drop down her cheeks.

"whats wrong?"

"we will not see each other for a while Bekka"

"what do you mean" she did not answer "Ida? Answer me!"

"just go to Roy okay dear? He will take care of you" Rebekka just stared in distress when she suddenly looked like someone had hit her "you didn't"

"im sorry. Don t hate me"

"NO! NO! You cant! You just cant, I wont let you!"

"please don't make it harder than it is" Ida whispered. Vincent put her arms around Bekka "come along now. Ill take you home" Bekka protested, but slowly he got her out. The last thing she said was "I wanted to make it better, but now I made it all worse!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ida was wandering around. She could not find peace anywhere. The mansion was dark and seemed to close off around her, choking her in a thick cover of shadow, and her heart was slowly but surely dying, as a flower without water.

But faith had in stored that the Lord was wandering around as well. And before they even noticed the other they where standing face to face for the first time in broad daylight since the first day Ida arrived.

"erhm Hello Miss Ida" he greeted in his usual deep emotionless voice. He was dressed as he always was, tight leather pants and a loose worn cotton shirt and with his hair hanging loosely down his eyes, those piercing blue eyes that moments like this could seem almost friendly

"My lord" her usual greeting. At first when she arrived she had stood up to him, fighting him. "You are not my Master!" she had shouted with a finger pointing straight at him. She refused to call him lord with the result that he had grabbed her by the throat with a growl and sizzled through his teeth that she would show him the prober respect. She could barely breathe, and she struggled to answer him. Her lungs burned from the lack of air and all she could master through her tears was a small nod, and he dropped her harshly on the floor. Ever since she feared him, his temper. She looked down on her feet and avoided his eyes.

"well... Id be off" he started to walk away, nearly running from her. Oh man she thought to herself and turned around "My lord???" He stopped

"yes?"

"I was wondering if... If you would take me to the graveyard" she studdered

"why?" his tone was cold, harsh

"well erhm.. Everyones out harvesting and today is my fathers birthday and I didn't get to go last year..." he lifted his eyebrows and she felt her courage fall "Never mind..." she ran out of the room, to the library and slammed the door and fell to the floor. She couldn't stop crying. She had been so stupid. Why did she ask him in the first place??? Oh dear god I wish he did not get offended... When do I learn to keep my big japper shut? Silent tears fell down on her skirt. After a wile she stood up and dried her face in her sleeve. She walked to the painting above the ivory colored fireplace. Apparently it was suppose to be a head shoot of Pan but it always reminded her of her father. One of the reasons she avoided the library. No need for her father to "see" her like this.

"you where wrong" she said to the painting "I never done great things, I never accomplished my dreams" she sat down on the couch and sighed. She sure wasn't where she thought she would be by now. She had imagined a house of her own, a husband maybe a child. Not imprisoning. Not this.

"Here" the Lord threw a coat on her lap "it gets chilly in the evening" Ida was one big question and the Lord sighed "Well are you coming?" he sneered annoyed, and she jumped on her feet and followed him to the stables. A carriage was ready and he offered her a hand to get up as any gentleman would. This gesture however was a great surprise to her, his manners was flawless and he treated her as any well taught man would. Was this the same monster that just yesterday destroyed her new dress in his lust?

"so... Tell me about your father" The Lord asked after a while "I assume he died before his time?" Ida told the story. The lord listened carefully and nodded occasionally with slightly wrinkled eyebrows. He never knew why Ida choose the career she did, or how the family dynamics was. To learn it seemingly sent him into deep thoughts, but Ida was to confused to notice.

The graveyard was a couple of miles out of town, and a small one of such. The church was mostly a shag with a little cross. Most people used the graveyard at the large church but some still preferred the coysyness of this one. The Lord had never been there, only passed by once in a while. He offered his hand to help Ida down. She hesitatingly accepted. She was afraid of him he could feel it. Not that it surprised him. He had been making sure she had a deep respect for him since the day she arrived. She was not meant to be close to him any other places than in his bed. Period. Her eyes was red and she´d been crying. She was trying to hide it by looking away "its over there" she said and he followed her. The grave was simple. A stone with the name carved and a bouquet of dead flowers from a previous visit. Ida hold a new bouquet and layed it on the grave. The lord decided to keep a distance giving her privacy. She appreciated it, she needed to "talk" to her father alone. She kneeled before the grave and stroke the stone.

"Hi daddy. Its Ida. I miss you... i`m sorry I didn't come last year... I was occupied. But you know that don't you.." The tears was slowly forcing their way through again "I know... I know you must be so ashamed of me" her words was filled with despair and sorrow, every word was followed by a tear. His animal ears was to sensitive to ignore her voice, and his heart felt heavier with every word. Word by word she told the whole story, how afraid she was – but above all she told a story of shame. She was ashamed of being his servant... SHE was ashamed after giving the ultimate sacrifice for all the right reasons. He couldn't stand it anymore and he approached her and layed a hand on her shoulder.

"He could never be ashamed. What you did is a hero's act at the least" The lords voice was surprisingly soft and comforting, and caught her completely off guard. She turned her head and looked into his eyes, his sky blue eyes that until that moment been nothing but a pair of frozen lakes, unapproachable and cold. But in this moment they where warm and genuinely sympathizing with her grief. They where warm and kind, and all she could was one simple response: "Thank you" and she meant it. They didn't spoke on the way back, but something changed. Something was broken inside both of them, and something new was rising in its place. Friendship maybe? Neither dared to even think that far, but a connection was there, a connection not even the next evenings usual session could destroy.


End file.
